Wireless service providers are observing an exponential growth in mobile communications due to both an increase in consumer demand and commercial requirements. To improve wireless coverage, and to offload traffic from a radio access network (RAN), wireless service providers are deploying small cells—small scaled wireless access points interfaced with a wired broadband network. Small cells together with macrocells form a heterogeneous network (HetNet), wherein a small cell and the microcells operate on the same set of frequencies and with overlapping geographical coverage. In this example scenario, a user equipment (UE), within the overlapping geographical coverage, determines a cell that it should camp on based on transmission power of signals received from the respective access points. For example, the UE can connect to the small cell when the received power from the small cell is larger than that received from the macro access point (e.g., Psmall>Pmacro). To compensate for the higher power transmitted by the macro access point and offset the loading of the macrocell, a Cell Range Extension (CRE) bias is added so that the UE chooses to connect to the small cell when Psmall>Pmacro−Poffset. However, introduction of CRE can increase interference and/or degrade communication quality at the UE.